


[铁虫] 成年人悸动日记

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	[铁虫] 成年人悸动日记

自从意外看到Peter叫着自己名字自慰的香艳画面后，Tony不得不面对自己疼爱的后辈正在疯狂地暗恋自己的事实。  
Tony在一个刚好的时候出现在年轻的蜘蛛侠面前，成为了他的引导者理解者，这恰巧是Peter最需要的，其他同龄的孩子不能给到他的心灵满足。孩子现在才16岁，他大概是把这种依赖和信任感错认为恋爱了。Tony坚信着自己的推论，并开始沉思该如何处理他和Peter的关系。  
Peter还不知道Tony已经发现了他的心意。可是，要是Tony维持着过往对待他的态度，以及和他接触的亲密度，Peter对他的错误迷恋肯定会愈陷愈深。而且Tony本人也很需要冷静一下，自从那天以后，几乎每次见到Peter他都不可控地想起他在房间里叫着自己名字自慰的画面。  
经过考虑，Tony决定疏远Peter，跟他保持着一个不远不近的距离，让Peter的热情自然减退。  
终究还是青春期的躁动而已，他很快便会因为失望而转移目标。  
  
♂

这个暑假本来是很快乐的。  
Mr Stark为Peter安排了一个蜘蛛侠夏令营，整个暑假他也可以住在复仇者基地里，进行为蜘蛛侠而设的各种加强训练，以及最重要的是，他随时随地都能待在暗恋的人附近。没有比这更让人兴奋的事了。  
然而住进复仇者基地才那么几天，Peter便发现到Mr Stark忽然开始跟他保持距离。  
起初，Peter还认为是因为自己正在暗恋对方所以才变得如此心思敏感。因为，蜘蛛侠的训练营按着原本的时间表顺利进行中，其中不乏和Mr Stark两人于实验室独处的机会，而Mr Stark也没有刻意避免。用餐的时候，Mr Stark偶尔也会坐在他的旁边；和其他复仇者在一块儿的时候也有坐在一起聊天，一切于表面上并没有任何改变。只是，恋爱中的人总是能察觉到心上人对自己态度上的一些微妙改变。  
例如，虽然和之前一样，偶然Mr Stark会跟他一起两人在实验室里独处，但两人鲜有对话，Peter的搭话通常都只能获得一两句回应，并且清一色是很难接话的答句。以前在实验途中，两人也许还会有些自然而然的身体接触，例如在做实验期间不小心地踫到对方的手臂，因为投入实验而靠得很近之类。但最近Mr Stark都巧妙地避开了一切有可能的身体接触，而Peter隐隐约约感觉到他是有意而为。  
至于有其他复仇者在场的时间就无须多讲了。  
而可恨的是，Tony对距离的掌握精妙得令人发指，他没有避开Peter，甚至彷佛一切如常，使得Peter无法对他提出任何抗议。当然，Peter也认为自己没有什么资格向Tony提出任何控诉，他只是一个卑微地暗恋对方的青少年而已。  
其实他也没有想要跟Mr Stark有什么发展，他只是想静静地待在他身边，当一个他疼爱的小后辈。虽然Mr Stark并没有真的疏远他，但他感觉自己正在被Mr Stark无形地推开，而这感觉让他非常的不好受。  
他想不通为什么Mr Stark要推开他，也非常害怕有一天在不知不觉之间两人的关系会变得疏离。  
于是，他决定要试探一下Mr Stark，以确认自己是太敏感想多了，还是Mr Stark的而且确是在试图跟他保持距离。  
他深吸一口气，看着正在实验室桌边专心地研究资料的Tony，放下了手上的笔，「Mr Stark，」  
「嗯？」Tony没有抬头。  
「你这周六有空吗？」  
Tony还是没有停下手中的工作，「怎么了？」  
「就学术小组有参加夏季大赛，我也会参赛……」Peter扭着手，「如果你有空的话……可以来看看我比赛吗？」  
「……好。」Tony还是没有看向Peter，但总算是答应了。这让Peter松了一口气，也许他并没有想和自己保持距离，只是自己想太多？  
比赛当天送Peter到会场的是Happy，而从早上开始Peter便没有见过Tony。  
「Mr Stark呢？」Peter憋了整段车程，在下车时还是忍不住向Happy问道。  
「他到公司去了，说是今天都不会回基地。」  
Peter心里一沉。Tony已经几辈子没有回过公司了，就偏偏要选今天回公司。  
Peter点开和Mr Stark的对话框，输入了『Mr Stark，你今天来不了吗？』，犹疑了一阵子才按下发送键。Mr Stark很快便读了讯息，然而却没有回复Peter。Peter在上台前一刻才悻悻然把手机丢回背包里。  
最后，Mr Stark的回复在比赛完结后一小时才发来。『抱歉，我忘记了。』  
Peter知道，Tony对他的事一向都很上心，连他在巡逻时收到老太太送的西班牙油条这种无聊事也记得一清二楚。在跟Tony日渐增多的相处中，两人的关系逐渐加深，即使不是他想要的爱情，也许是类似父子的关系，但他深知自己对Tony的重要性，因此忘记了和他的约定这种事可说是不可能发生在Tony身上。  
他是故意的。  
确认了这点让Peter感到非常彷徨。  
他实在想不透为什么Mr Stark会忽然想要推开自己，莫非他是发现了自己的心意？  
无法弄清真相的感觉让他感到很不自在，以致于他在各项蜘蛛侠训练中老是无法集中，就连暑期作业的进度也非常的慢。  
情况就这样胶着了一星期。蜘蛛侠的体术训练导师Captain早早就察觉到Peter的异常，起初他以为Peter只是身体疲倦，但在连续数天他仍然明显不在状态，除了在训练当中老是跑神，还变得比之前要沉默的情况下，Steve也不得不去正视Peter的问题。  
「Peter，你还好吧？」休息时间，Peter正垂头丧气地坐在训练室一角灌着水，Steve坐到他身边，搭着他的肩膀，「需要聊聊吗？」  
Peter摇头，「我没事，可能有点累而已。」  
Steve压下眉头，「你这星期的状态也很不好。或者如果你不想跟我谈的话，可以找Tony谈谈？」他知道Peter跟Tony很亲近，便好心建议道。  
「不！不用了。」岂料Peter整个人弹起，拚命摆着手，「我真的没事。」  
在青少年的连声否认下，Steve也束手无策──毕竟当事人表示自己没问题，他也不能强迫Peter揭露自己的心声。  
经过考虑，他决定找Tony商量。  
同日晚上，趁着蜘蛛侠外出夜巡，Steve来到Tony的实验室，「Tony，我觉得Peter最近的状态不太好。你有什么头绪吗？」  
Tony维持着平静如镜的表情，「没有，我看他在实验室时跟平常没什么分别。」这当然是谎话。自从上星期他装作忘记了和Peter的约定后，Peter便一直没精打采，每次看向Tony时总是挂着一脸欲言又止。而Tony对此采取置之不理的处理手法，虽然Peter看起来可怜兮兮的，Tony的确有点于心不忍，可是这是为了Peter好，他不能心软。  
「你是他最信任最崇拜的长辈，他也许在你面前逞强也说不定，毕竟他非常希望得到你的认可。」Steve叹了一口气，「他是个好孩子，你多加留意一下他吧。」  
「嗯。」Tony只能干巴巴地回应一声。  
Steve打量着一直不肯跟他对视的Tony，Tony在他尤如激光的视线下努力保持着泰然自若的态度。  
「Tony……」  
『Boss，紧急状况，』Friday的声音打断了Steve，『蜘蛛侠受到重创，出血度已超过10%，需要紧急救援，坐标为XXXXXXX。』  
Tony和Steve脸色一沉，Tony马上在胸口的反应堆上敲了两下，战衣覆上他的身躯，他二话不说便发动驱动器飞离基地，然后透过通讯器向Steve搁下了一句，「我先过去，你坐战机过来。」便全速向着Friday提供的坐标前进。  
Tony心乱如麻，他无法接受男孩受伤，而若男孩是因为被心情影响导致在战斗中产生破绽才被敌人袭击的话，Tony将无法原谅自己。  
Tony赶到的时候，Peter正坐在某幢高楼的天台角落里他自己流出的血泊之中，按着自己的侧腰喘着气。听见推动器的声音渐近，他抬起头来看向降落在自己跟前的钢铁侠。Tony打开面罩，满脸担忧，「嘿，Pete？」  
「嘿，Mr Stark。」Peter拉下面罩，扯起了一个笑容，却似乎因为牵动到伤口而令他的笑容看起来非常扭曲。「我打倒敌人了，我没事，只是不小心被他划了一下。」  
Tony见Peter意识清醒，松了一口气，便随即板起脸来，「你没事才怪。」  
「嘿嘿嘿。」Peter苦笑着，然后自然地向Tony伸出双臂──往日要是他受了如此严重的伤，Tony必定会抱着他飞回基地。  
然而Tony却踌躇了。  
Peter没有错过Tony脸上划过的犹豫。他觉得心里有些什么在这刻碎掉了。他脸上的笑容瞬间垮掉。  
两人就这样对望着。考虑到Peter的伤势，再加上Peter那心碎的表情，Tony还是决定伸手准备横抱起Peter。  
战机引擎的声音渐近，Captain从飞机里跳下，飞机在他的后方降落。「Peter，你没事吧？」Captain一脸担心，「天，你留了好多血。」  
「嗯，我没事。」Peter垂下了头，轻轻拨开了Tony伸出的手，扶着墙吃力地爬起来，「飞机上有床吗？我觉得我需要躺一下……」  
「有。」Steve感觉到Tony和Peter之间诡异的气氛，然而Peter还在流着血，他得先去关心他。他跑去扶着Peter，皱起了眉头看向呆立在原处的Tony，「来，上机吧。」  
「……我来驾驶飞机，Cap，你照顾他吧。」语毕，Tony便走上飞机，没有看Peter一眼。  
机舱里的气氛相当诡异。Peter一直抿着唇忍耐着疼痛感，眼眶发红，眼泪在眼窝里打转，他努力忍着不让泪水掉下，并一直死盯着床角，似乎是想避免跟任何人对视及对话。  
至于Tony则一直坐在驾驶座，明明这战机可以由Friday自动驾驶，Steve就是这样过来的。  
于是Steve终于知道Peter近日的失常大概跟Tony有关。  
  
♂

鉴于伤势严重，Peter需要躺在床上休养三天，蜘蛛侠训练计划也必须先暂停一下。他挂着点滴躺在自己的床上，复仇者们轮流来探望照顾他，然而就唯独是那个人一直都没有现身。其他复仇者并没有注意到这点，因为大家有时会错开着时间过来，并且他们都默认Tony会独自来照顾Peter。就只有知道内情的Steve有察觉到Tony的缺席。  
「Tony，Peter已经躺在床上两天了。你怎么都没有去过看他？」Steve抓住在饭厅里泡咖啡的Tony质问道。Tony在这两天都把自己关在实验室里，Steve已经跟Friday确认过了。  
「大家都有去看他不是吗？这不就够了。」Tony拿起咖啡杯，故作自然地呷了一口咖啡。  
「你知道的。你对那孩子来说很重要。」Steve叹了口气，「你们到底怎么了？」  
「噢天，你什么时候变得那么啰嗦了？──喔，不，你一向都很啰嗦。」Tony尝试打着哈哈，「老妈子Captain，你好。」  
「Tony。」Steve板起了脸，「Peter一直很低落。他本来就已经情绪低落了，你就不能──」  
「也许我去看他会让他情绪更低落，Cap。」Tony收起了嘻皮笑脸，「我知道我在做什么。这个话题就此完结。」  
Steve张嘴想要说点什么，但最后还是被Tony脸上那不容多说的表情压倒。Tony拿着咖啡离开了饭厅。  
其实Tony并不是没有关心Peter，他一直在实验室里透过Friday看着Peter的实时监控，以确保Peter康复情况良好，还有在他有需要的时候让Friday及时帮忙，使得Peter在休养期间能得到充份的照顾。  
至于Peter，他充其量也只是认为Mr Stark有吩咐过他的人工智能照看好他，并没有想到原来在背后控制Friday大部份动作的人是Tony本人而非人工智能自己的判定。  
彷佛掉进河里被Tony用遥控装甲救上来的那天，Mr Stark不再亲自关心他了。他真的不要自己了。  
Peter不知道该怎么办。他不能忍受他和Tony之间的关系就这样渐渐疏离，可是他到底能采取什么措施？告白吗？要是他拒绝了自己，那会不会一下子把他们之间的关系拉到最远？  
还是说把一切说破之后，Tony反而会感到放松而不再悄悄把他推开？  
Peter拔走了插在他身上输液的针头，决定前往实验室找Tony。来到实验室门前，Tony显然一早已经知道Peter会来找他，隔着玻璃门直看着Peter的眼睛。他叹了一口气，实验室门自动打开，「进来吧。」  
Peter下唇被他抿得发白，Tony注意到他的手正在微微颤抖。「你身体还好吗？」  
「……嗯，好多了。」Peter闷着声音回应道，一边走到实验桌前，站在Tony的对面。Tony正坐在实验室桌边。  
沉默。  
「怎么了，Pete。」Tony打破沉默，「你找我有什么事？」  
「我觉得……」Peter鼓起勇气，「我觉得我们需要谈一谈。」  
「谈什么？」  
「谈……」Peter的手开始扭着衣摆，「谈我们。」  
Tony知道无法再敷衍Peter，便立正了身子，「嗯。」  
「你……我……」Peter发现自己紧张得无法组织语言，「我……噢天。Mr Stark，」他深吸一口气，「好吧，要开始谈之前，我好像需要先……跟你说，我喜欢你。是的，我喜欢你。」孤注一掷后，他摒住了呼吸，然后直视着Tony。  
Tony垂下眼睛，似乎正在思考该怎么回应Peter。  
「你……你是猜到了吧？然后要避开我？」告白过后，Peter似乎找回了勇气，「跟我保持距离？」  
「Peter，是的，我知道你喜欢我。」Tony对上了Peter的眼睛，「然后，对，我在尝试跟你保持距离。」  
「为什么？」  
「你只是以为自己喜欢我。」Tony的语气平静，「我在刚刚好的时间出现，让你不得不把注意力都放在我身上，以致产生错觉。你很快便会知道这是错误的，这不是你以为的爱情。」  
Peter的眼圈开始发红。  
「Peter，我很爱你。你知道的，你是我最疼爱的小英雄。」Tony放软了态度，声音有点沙哑，「我希望你好。」  
眼泪在Peter的脸上滑下。  
「……OK，我明白。」他擦掉脸上的眼泪，「我都懂。」

♂

自那天以后，情况便反了过来。  
Peter开始避开Tony。  
在不得不踫面的情况下，Peter会选择减少跟Tony接触，而Tony也不再安排Peter独自前来实验室。Peter照旧进行着蜘蛛侠的训练，也看似回复了状态。他变得没之前那么话痨那么快乐，但整体来说似乎是振作起来了。Steve知道他和Tony之间肯定是发生了些什么，但他直觉那是他不能询问的事情，无论是向Tony，还是向Peter。  
Tony虽然能预料都这样的发展，但还是免不了感到缺失。不知不觉，Peter已经成为了他生活的一部份。他习惯了少年聒噪的声音，习惯了少年灿烂的笑容，习惯了少年对他投射的热烈眼神，习惯了少年的存在，以及，原来他早已习惯少年那份浓烈的爱意。  
实验室里只有冰冷的机械，以及永远陪伴他左右的人工智能。  
「Friday，Peter在干嘛？」  
『他不在基地，Boss。』  
「去巡逻了吗？调出婴儿监控。」  
『他没有穿着蜘蛛侠战衣，Boss。』  
「晚上十点人不是穿着蜘蛛战衣，人又不在基地，他在干嘛？」  
『Boss，你可以试着打给他？』  
「……不了。」  
然而接下来的日子，Peter仍然是晚上十点还没回到基地，也没有穿着战衣，行踪不明。只是过了午夜十二点他便会回到基地，第二天早上如常出现在训练室，而鉴于现时两人的尴尬关系，Tony实在没有办法询问Peter到底在干什么。  
而且Peter看起来好像比之前放松，看起来没有那么低落，更逐渐开始露出从心而发的笑容。  
Tony知道自己应该为Peter能如此快整理好心情，放下对他的错误感觉而感到高兴，可是他却抑制不了自己逐渐升温的烦躁。  
他惊讶地发现自己居然对Peter就这么简单地放开了对他的感情而感到闷闷不乐。  
他仍然坚信自己的决定是正确的。当然，他其实知道Peter的感情不一定是错觉，但他必须要狠心一点，才能彻底让Peter死心。看着Peter强颜欢笑地说他明白了的时候，Tony也感到很心疼，可是他没有办法。  
这是为了他好。  
Tony尝试忽视自己心底渐渐扩大的失落感，并压抑着想要查问Peter每晚行踪的冲动，就这样进入了炎热的八月。  
然后，Tony想也没有想过他会从一个意想不到的人物口中听见Peter的近况。  
「他最近认识了一个人。」一个深夜，Steve发现了在基地酒吧里喝闷酒的Tony，便坐到他的身边，犹豫了一阵子才开口，「某天他巡逻后去了酒吧──噢，你先别发火，我已经骂过他了，他还没成年，不应该喝酒。他已经有反省过了。」Steve顿了顿，「他说那天他第一次喝酒不太知道自己酒量，喝得有点微醺，正在酒吧角落休息时，有一个好心人来跟他搭话，给了他醒酒汤，还送他上出租车，甚至帮他预先付了车钱──他说他胡诌了一个北纽约的地址，男人甚至塞了比应付的车费更多的钱给他──然后为了还钱，他联络了那个人，便开始跟那个人见面。」  
Tony感到喉咙被些什么哽住了。  
「我看他渐渐开始快乐起来了，那个人应该帮了他不少。」  
「……他们在交往吗？」Tony有点艰难地开口问道。  
「应该……还没有。」Steve小心地选择着用词，「但Peter没有否认他们在约会。」  
「他怎么能确定那真的是个好人？」Tony努力压抑住心里的酸涩和烦躁，试图以一个家长的形象问道，「就凭第一次见面的印象？他知道对方的底细了吗？他怎么知道那个人不是怀有什么目的接近他？噢，天，他还是个孩子，那个人已经是个成年人，他这样不妥当，不是吗？」  
「Tony，他是蜘蛛侠，普通人伤不了他的。」Steve冷静地说道。  
「他哪里知道那人真的是个普通人？」Tony开始压抑不住自己，咆哮道。「不对，那人几岁？」  
「Peter说大概是40多岁。」  
「天！那么老？他还那么小！」  
「相信Peter吧。」  
「相信那个小处男不会被骗？！」  
Steve看着Tony，表情有点复杂。他几度张口想说话，却又闭上了嘴唇几次后，Tony不耐烦地说，「你想说什么？讲啊。」  
「……Tony，」Steve摸着他手中杯子的边缘，「那个人长得有点像你。」  
Tony知道自己现在的表情肯定蠢透了。  
他无法忽视自己内心的狂喜。  
噢，天。  
Steve拍拍Tony的肩，便离开了吧台，让Tony自己一个人安静待着。

♂

今天Peter要17岁了。  
复仇者联盟的大家说要为他举办生日会，Peter婉拒了大家的好意，于生日前夕回了皇后区的家，并表示他会在皇后区跟家人度过成年日。  
当然，他是想避免在这天见到Tony的面。他不想对方尴尬，也不想自己心酸。  
踏进12点时，May是第一个向他说生日快乐的人。他很感激这个时候陪在他身边的是May，并且为到不需要在生日时还要于Tony面前装平静感到松一口气，虽然直到今天，他还是非常希望在成年日能得到Tony的祝贺。或许他还会送他一份成年礼物，要是他们的关系没有变成这样的话。  
破罐子破摔，他无法再挽回些什么了。那是他自己选择的，他只得安慰自己，这比关系胶着的要好，最少他能弄懂Mr Stark在想些什么。  
今天下午他还约了在酒吧认识的Anthony──喔，他名字还跟他的法律名一样──Anthony坚持要为他庆生，他无法拒绝对方的好意，便答应了他午餐的邀约。  
Anthony正热烈地追求着Peter。  
当然，Peter并不会因为Anthony长得跟Mr Stark有那么一点像，以及名字也一样而马上移情别恋，可是在感情上有缺口时刚好有人出现告诉你『你很棒，我很欣赏你，我喜欢你』的话，任谁都会感到被治愈到。  
跟一个感情全都写在脸上，明明白白地对你好的人相处，绝对比跟一个不知道他在想什么并且只能以别扭的方式对你好的人要舒服得多。  
Peter承认自己有点狡猾，也觉得自己正在利用Anthony的温柔，但Anthony却似乎洞悉一切，并婉转地让Peter知道他不介意被他当成避难所，并且乐意被他利用。  
这让Peter感到很抱歉，却又觉得心里暖洋洋的。  
让他意想不到的是，Anthony居然捧着一束玫瑰来赴约。Peter是一个直男，是的──在喜欢上Tony之前，他很肯定自己是个百份百直男──因此他并没有因为玫瑰花而感到惊喜，相反他不由得地感到别扭，却又不好意思推却Anthony的热情，便挂着礼貌的笑容接过了Anthony递给他的玫瑰，跟随他进入他预约的餐厅。  
「可以的话，我真想请你吃晚餐。总觉得午餐有点失礼。」坐进法国餐厅后，Anthony挂着一脸可惜说道。  
「抱歉。」Peter只得垂着头回应道。  
「噢，甜心，我不是在怪你。」Anthony温和地笑笑，「来，先点菜吧，这里的午餐也很棒。你会喜欢的。」  
「好的。」Peter很高兴可以把专注力投入到餐牌上，并可以试图忽略Anthony那一声甜腻的『甜心』让他胃部有点不适的翻滚。  
整顿午餐在一个和谐的气氛下进行着。Anthony是一个非常善解人意的男人，要是Peter不是满心被Tony Stark占据着，并且他本身是个直男的话，也许他已经沦陷在Anthony的温柔攻势之下。  
然而，Peter却一秒也无法摆脱脑海里Tony Stark的身影。  
以致于所有食物在他的嘴中都如同嚼蜡一般，他无法品尝食物的美味，却无论是前菜的鱼子酱，还是主菜的鹅肝，都让他想起他和Tony相处的点点滴滴。就像从前，无论什么都能勾起他对Tony的思念和欲念一样。  
他还是喜欢Mr Stark。即使他说这份感情是错觉，可是他自己知道不是。  
他只会喜欢一个男人，而那个男人只能是Tony Stark。  
「……Anthony，真的很感谢你。」在等着饭后甜点的时候，Peter下定决心，开口跟Anthony说道，「可是……我真的，呃。我忘记不了我喜欢的人。我无法就这样利用你的喜欢让自己轻松，所以，很抱歉。」  
Anthony放下了酒杯，勾起了苦笑，「你真是个好男孩。」  
「Anthony……」  
「我早就猜到会被你拒绝，」Anthony继续说着，「我才抱歉，我利用空隙想要动摇你。」  
「不……」  
「我们还能是朋友吧？」  
Peter微笑，「当然。」  
「我为你准备了生日蛋糕，你最少得把它吃掉。」Anthony向他抛了一下媚眼，「还有，玫瑰花也要带走，花被退回来的话我会很伤心的。」  
Peter吃吃笑着，点了点头。  
而下一秒发生的事情，Peter是始料不及的。  
穿着三件套西装的Tony风风火火地现身在餐厅里，并朝着Peter和Anthony的方向直线走来。Peter整个人僵住，只是呆呆地看着他的Mr Stark那张黑得要命的脸，一边害怕着一边不争气地觉得他真是他妈的帅。  
「Mr Starkkk……？你怎么会……？！」  
「Peter，」Tony拉起Peter的手，试图把他从椅子上拉起，「跟我来。」  
「呃？！不，等等，我还有蛋糕要吃……」  
Tony瞪了他一眼。这一眼却让原本惊慌无措的Peter忽然无名火起，「干什么，我答应了Anthony要吃他送我的蛋糕！你是想干吗？！」  
「Anthony。」Tony一字一句地重复着男人的名字。  
Peter抿着唇别过脸去。  
「这位是Mr Stark？Tony Stark？」Anthony终于消化完眼前的画面，「噢，天。」  
「是的。Tony Stark，就是你知道的那个。」Tony咬牙切齿地回应Anthony，「Anthony Edward Stark，很高兴认识你。」  
Anthony来回看了脸黑的Tony和倔强地咬着唇的Peter，一脸暸然。  
「喔，这就是那个人？」他看向Peter，询问道。  
「……抱歉，Anthony，真的不是这样……呃，我该怎么解释？总之，我很抱歉……」Peter害怕伤害到Anthony，连忙急急地说着。  
「我知道。」Anthony安抚地说，「我没怪你。」  
「嘿，这男孩跟我有点正经事要办，我就先把他带走了。」Tony无法接受自己被忽视，便重新夺取主控权。  
「等等，你有问过Peter的意愿吗？」Anthony气定神闲地回道。  
Tony看向Peter。Peter仍然挂着愠怒的表情瞪着Tony。  
「……你不愿意跟我走？」  
「我答应了要吃Anthony送我的蛋糕。」虽然对Tony这不明所以的霸道要求感到不解且愤怒，但Peter Parker该死的就是永远也无法真正拒绝Tony Stark。「你可以等等我吗？」他放软了声线说道。  
「……OK。」Tony也不是不明事理的人，便不情不愿地放开了Peter的手臂，「我在外面等你。」然后便离开了餐厅。  
「我很抱歉。」Peter低着头嗫道。  
「我怎么不觉得他如你所说的，对你毫无感觉？」  
Peter猛地抬起头。  
「那态度怎看都是打翻了醋坛子，宝贝。」Anthony勾起了一抺笑容。

♂

当Tony看见那个Anthony搭着Peter的肩膀从餐厅里慢悠悠地走出来时，他几乎有冲动套上纳米手套向这男人轰出个掌心炮。  
Peter还抱着一大束玫瑰花。  
Tony翻了翻白眼。  
「等很久了吗？抱歉。」Anthony的语气没带半点歉意。  
「也没有。」  
沉默。  
「好吧，我看你有要事要找Peter，我就先走了。」Anthony见情况再这样下去只会继续胶着，便说道，「Peter，下次见。」  
「嗯，今天非常感谢你。」Peter漾起了温煦的笑容，「下次见。」  
终于只剩下Tony和Peter两人，两人默然地站在餐厅前面，都在等待着对方先开口。  
「……咳，」结果还是先由Tony打破尴尬，「生日快乐，Kid。」  
「thanks。」Peter冷冰冰地回应。  
「大家替你安排了生日会，说可以等你先跟May和Ned他们吃过晚饭后再开始。」Tony打开话题，「你大概几点可以回去？我可以来接你。」  
「九点左右吧。」Peter心里一沉，干干地回答，「我可以自己乘车。」  
「……我来接你吧。」  
Peter努力忍住想要爆发的焦躁，「哦。」  
又再陷入沉默。  
「没事了？就这样的话，我先回家了。」他就不该相信Anthony说什么Mr Stark在吃醋。他不该期待的。他看也没看过Tony，便转身想要走到地下铁站去。  
「等等。」Tony抓住了Peter，「OK，抱歉，my bad。」  
「你到底想要干什么？」Peter终究还是没忍住，「你妨碍我的约会，结果却只是来跟我说复仇者的大家想在今天晚上跟我开生日会？你可以发讯息给我啊？！或者也不用由你发，Captain也可以通知我！你……天知道被你拒绝有多难受？你不单是拒绝我，还要否认我的感情！我也都他妈的忍下去了，因为我喜欢你！你说什么我都只有盲目地接受，况且你还说你爱我──虽然那不是我想要的……好吧，我想着好吧也许过一阵子，我再去跟你说我果然是误会自己的感情了，哇我可能有别的喜欢的人了──我就能继续待在你身边了！」他又开始眼圈发红，「你到底还想我怎么样……我没办法──我……──」话没说完，Tony便把他一把抱住，Peter本来抱着的花束应声掉在地上。  
「抱歉，是我不对。别哭，我受不了你哭。」  
「我没哭。」Peter闭上眼睛，忍住快要滑落的泪水，倔强地说。  
「否定你是我不对。但我爱你是真的。」Tony在Peter耳边说着，Peter能听见Tony的心跳声，「见鬼的小英雄，见鬼的父子。」他放开了Peter，「噢，对，我想操你。」  
「……？！」Peter以为自己会听见温情的告白，结果Tony的结句让他膛目结舌。  
「你满17了是吧。」  
「呃……？」  
「你在蜘蛛侠卧室里想着我会在你身上做的事，」Tony在他耳边嗫道，那声音是Peter从没听过的低哑性感，「今天我全给你实现。」  
「什……什么？！」Peter隔了两秒才反应过来，「你你你你你？！」脸一边迅速泛红。  
「我不小心看到的，」Tony勾起了一边嘴角，「那真是毕生难忘的辣。」  
「噢天，不是吧？！」Peter惊慌地嚎叫，「天啊！！」  
Tony心情愉快地笑着，一边敲敲胸口的反应堆，让战甲流过全身，然后不由分说地横抱起Peter，「啊！等等等等！那束花！」  
「你还想着那束花！」Tony在战甲里翻了翻白眼，语气有点吃味。  
「那可是我第一束收的玫瑰花欸！」  
「多少我都给你送。」  
「帮我拿嘛！」  
Tony拗不过Peter，便弯下腰来捡起花束，抱着Peter发动了飞行驱动器。Peter因为没有战衣，只得把脸埋在Tony胸口以避免被人看见他的脸。  
「Unlock 17-A。」然后，Peter听见Tony那经过盔甲传来的声线。不到一分钟，一件纳米战衣便朝向两人飞来，并精准地包裹着Peter。  
「哇喔，it's awesome！it smells like a new car in here！」  
钢铁侠的音速可不是闹着玩，两人转眼便回到位于北纽约的复仇者基地。Tony吩咐Friday打开蜘蛛侠房间的窗户，抱着Peter飞了进去，并精准地把Peter抛到床上，然后褪去了身上的战甲。  
蜘蛛侠戦衣那双大眼睛正因为主人的慌乱而在不断放大缩小。  
「让我看看你的脸。」  
「噢不……」Peter明白接下来会发生什么事，因为害羞而微声反抗着。  
Tony步步进逼，跨坐在Peter身上，然后伸手放在他胸口的蜘蛛图案上。纳米战衣应声褪去。  
「这……？」  
「这战衣我造的，当然我也能帮你脱掉。」Tony耸耸肩，「说吧，你在这里，」他弯下腰在Peter耳边刻意压低声音说道，「都想着我，在做些什么？」  
Tony呼出的气打在他的耳朵上，让他全身发热，「我……没有……」  
「要给你看录像？我想Friday有存档。」  
「天，不要！」Peter双手掩脸，「你这是侵犯私隐！」并作出最后的抗议。  
「那可要怪你。你一直叫我名字，触发了危险警报，我还以为你有什么事需要帮忙。」Tony扯起一抺邪魅的微笑，「看来你的确，」手一边滑到Peter的裤子上早已隆起的小包，「需要帮忙？」  
「噢天，别这样……」Peter声音颤抖，「我受不了……」  
「Friday，帮我开一点点遮光，一点点就好。」Tony向人工智能命令道，房间应声变得昏暗，Friday贴心地打开了橙黄色的柔和灯光，「告诉我，你都想象些什么？」  
「别说了，呜呜……」Peter因为羞耻一直掩着脸。Tony于是终于按捺不住，伸手拉开了他的手。在昏黄灯光下，Peter泛着红的脸庞既可爱又性感。他被迫直视Tony，然后抿了抿唇，鼓起勇气往Tony唇上印上了一个吻，「我喜欢你，Mr Stark。」他吞了一口唾液，他漂亮喉结的滚动让Tony感到下身抽搐了一下，「你呢？」男孩的声音颤抖，眼神却无比坚定。  
「我也是，kid。」Tony漾起了温柔的笑容，然后扣住了Peter的脑袋夺去了他的嘴唇。两人紧拥着对方深吻，当放开对方时，Tony已经把Peter压在床上，手正伸在他的衣服下面，来回扫着他的乳尖。Peter的手也伸在Tony衣服里，环着他结实的腰部。Peter因为Tony在他乳尖上的动作而发出了微弱的嘤嘤声。  
被喜欢的人抚摸和自己抚慰自己完全是不同层次的快感。Peter一下子无法习惯这种刺激，既难受又享受地在床上扭动着身体。Tony利落地把Peter的上衣脱掉，他一身漂亮的肌肉就这样坦露在Tony眼前。Tony俯身舔弄着Peter的左边乳头，Peter渐渐不再压抑自己的声音，发出了连他自己也没想象过的呻吟声。  
左边的乳头沾满津液，右边的空虚感让Peter又再扭动身体。「唔……」  
「怎么了？」  
「呜……」  
「想要什么？嗯？」Tony坏心地明知故问道。  
「另、另外一边……」Peter的声音似乎快要哭出来。  
「为你服务。」Tony一脸的坏笑，Peter又再掩住自己的脸，透过指缝看向Tony，然后又再遮住自己的脸。然而在自行剥夺视线之下，身体的感觉却被放大十倍，加上蜘蛛侠比常人敏感，他几乎觉得全身的细胞都在叫嚣着。他无法想象接下来自己会怎样，却又在心底里期待着Tony进一步的动作。  
Tony停止了舔他乳尖的动作，Peter感觉到他正在凑近自己的脸，他呼出的气息打在他的手背上，每一下都让Peter全身发热。于是他缓缓移开了手，一下便撞进了Tony的双眼之中。  
全美第一playboy就算是装深情也能把人迷个七荤八素，更何况他现在是真动情。Peter瞬间迷醉在他的蜜糖星海之中，他着魔似的扯掉了Tony的衣服，环上了Tony的脖子，主动献上了自己的嘴唇。两人又再纠缠忘情地交换着亲吻，Tony一边以高超的吻技把Peter吻得全身发软，一边伸手把他的裤子脱掉，并握住了他坚硬的性器，细致地揉弄着。Peter的嘤叫在亲吻之间漏出，让Tony的下体又再硬上几分。  
「你太性感了，Peter……」他离开了Peter的嘴唇，两人唇间牵着一丝暧昧的银丝，「接下来呢？我还替你做了什么？」  
「帮我……唔……啊……」Peter双眼迷蒙，却怎也吐不出下一句话。Tony的手指一直在套弄着他的柱身，指尖随着动作还故意划过两颗球的底部，或者敏感的顶端，让Peter的脑袋逐渐变得像一团浆糊一样无法思考。Tony看着Peter情动的模样，舔了舔自己的上唇，然后放开了手中Peter的性器，向后退并弯下腰一下含住了它。「啊！」Peter因为陌生的触感而尖声呼叫。  
快感从下身不断袭来，Tony细致的口活让初尝禁果的Peter疯狂，嘴里漏着淫荡的呻吟，身体泛着薄汗。在攀升的快感之间，他迷糊地想起他那天晚上看的基地同人PWP，现在的进展几乎跟文章一模一样。可是现实的冲击力跟文章和想象完全无法比拟──伟大的钢铁侠，蜘蛛侠迷恋的男人，正俯在他的胯下含着他的阴茎──这谁能受得了？就在这么想着的一刻，他觉得自己快要到了，「Mr Stark，我快要……」话还没说完，他便交代在Tony的口中。  
Tony抽了几张面纸把口里的精液吐出，Peter还在高潮余韵中，眼神涣散地看着Tony。「对不起……」还不忘为到射在Tony口中而道歉。  
「道什么歉？你还太嫩了。」Tony扯起了嘴角，「接下来你就不会再跟我道歉了，我现在很庆幸我房间就只在你房间对面。」  
Peter歪歪头。  
「你不会有润滑剂吧？」  
Peter的脸又再红上几分，然后默默地爬向床头柜，他挺着屁股，后穴就这样暴露在Tony眼前，使得Tony忍不住伸手抚摸他的后穴，他尖声地惊呼了一下。Tony又再坏心地在后穴上面轻扫几下，「唔……停手，我要找东西……」Peter承受着Tony的恶意抚摸，一边从床头柜里面抽出一支男用润滑剂及一盒保险套，交在Tony手中。  
「噢天。你这个……」  
「我我我只是想要自己用……」  
「别狡辩了，你这淫荡的小朋友。」Tony一边说，一边气定神闲地扭着润滑剂的盖子，打开了保险套，「我手在忙着，你认为你可以帮我做点什么？」  
Peter呆呆地看着Tony，然后才羞涩地缓慢爬到Tony的裤裆，拉下了裤链。黑色内裤下鼓着的隆包在昭示着它的尺寸，Peter抖着手按在隆包上，「别只把手放在上面，摸摸它，让它出来。」Peter听话地拉下了Tony的内裤，Tony那根早己硬得像石头一般的性器便像是被解放似的弹了出来。  
「吃吃看？」  
Peter张着小嘴努力把Tony的硕大放进口里，腮子上鼓起了Tony的形状。这画面让Tony在他嘴里的性器又硬上了几分。他伸出手指沿着Peter的脊骨划过，然后轻轻在他的后腰使力，Peter配合地压下了身子，翘起了屁股。Tony一边享受着男孩不怎么熟练的口活，一边把润滑剂沾满自己的手指，慢慢地刮开Peter的后穴。Peter一边把刚才被Tony服务时学到的口活技巧活用在Tony身上，一边还得忍受Tony肆意在他后穴里的搅弄，他的性器又渐渐开始抬起头来。  
Tony逐渐增加了插入Peter后穴的手指，当插到第三只手指时，Peter终于忍不住放开了Tony的阴茎，眼里冒着水气抬头看着Tony，一脸委屈。  
「痛吗？」  
「也不是痛，就感觉怪怪的……」Peter嗫嚅地说道。  
Tony于是抽走了手指。Peter原以为奇怪的感觉会随之散去，岂料取以代之的却是空虚的感觉。他皱起了眉头，又噘着嘴看向Tony。  
「怎么了？想要什么？」  
「要……」Peter把纤细的手指放在Tony翘着的性器上，「要这个……」  
Tony把Peter推倒，抬起了他的双腿放在自己双肩上，然后对准他的后穴慢慢地把性器官推进去。从来都没有被开拓过的后穴传来了撕裂般的痛楚，让Peter忍不住尖叫了一声。  
「忍着，你很快便会很舒服。」Tony的声音沙哑，盖着一层情欲，「天，你好热。」  
「呜……」  
Tony耐心地缓缓推进，Peter脸容扭曲地咬着嘴唇，却又努力睁着眼看着Tony的脸，「呜，都进去了吗？」  
「我很遗憾地告诉你，只有三分之一进去了。」  
「天啊……」  
「宝贝，你太紧了。你得放松点，你快把我夹断了。」Tony伸手抚着Peter敏感的大腿根，渐渐把手移到他已挺立的阴茎上，试图透过快感让他分散注意力而放松身体。这招显然凑效，Peter因为下体被抚弄而稍微放松，Tony又得而进入了多一点点。  
前后夹攻的感觉让Peter觉得自己快要变成一滩奶油，彷佛全个身体没有一部份属于自己，几乎完全失控。他能感觉得后穴里包裹着Tony那根灼热，这真实感让他全身飘飘然，而Tony的手活跟他自己的简直差天共地，他觉得自己又快要高潮了。  
就在这刻，Tony忽然一下挺进了他的身体里。剧烈的痛感让他惊呼了一声。他瞪大双眼，试图组织语言，「都都都进了？」  
「进了。」Tony一脸成功感，如果只看他的脸还以为他刚完成了什么伟大事迹。他扶着Peter的腰开始抽插，每一下都在微调角度，Peter渐渐感觉到痛楚里夹杂着点点诡异的快感，开始嗯嗯啊啊地叫了起来。淫秽的水声和肉体的踫撞声在房间回荡着，Peter在模糊间忽然认知道，自己正在和他的Mr Stark做爱。天，他在做爱，他们在做爱。  
这认知明显让他兴奋，使得他的肠道激烈地夹了Tony埋在他体里的性器一下，「哇喔，你在想什么？」Tony仍然在微调着角度，「很爽吗？」  
「噢，天。别问了。」Peter仍然无法习惯床第之间的下流话，又再伸手掩脸。  
「我已经很克制了，最下流的话我都还没讲，你得习惯。」Tony完全洞悉Peter的心思，坏笑着。  
「唔……唔……啊……！」与此同时，在Tony某一下顶弄中，一股前所未有的战栗感漫遍Peter的身体，他无助地看向Tony，Tony却一脸暸然，然后便一直精准地顶着同一个点，Peter完全无法适应这排山倒海的快感，双腿从Tony的肩上滑落，他制止不了自己口里漏出的甜腻叫声，双手紧抓着床单，Tony握住了他的手，然后躬下身吻上了他的唇。  
「我爱你，Peter。」  
「唔，呜──啊……嗯……哪、哪种爱？」  
「这种爱。」  
他又吻了Peter，一边抱起他，让他坐在自己身上，两人的身体依然相连，Tony的性器仍埋在Peter后穴里。他引导着Peter上下律动，并把他调节到能顶到那能带给Peter无上快感的位置，每一下都让Tony的阴茎顶在那个点上，并且顶得更狠更深。Peter的性器高高翘起，夹在两人的肚腹之间，可怜地冒着半透明的液体。而随着Peter的动作，他的阴茎一直在Tony的肚腹上扫过，这似有若无的触感让两人疯狂，特别是初尝性事的Peter，加上后穴每一下深入的顶弄，他觉得自己快要溶掉在Tony的怀里了。  
「呜，呜，Tony，我觉得我要射了……」  
「你可以射，宝贝。」  
Peter昂着头闭着双眼高潮的一刻，脖子到下颚形成尤如雕像的美丽线条让Tony着迷。Peter的高潮让他的肠道激烈收紧，使得Tony也挺着腰激弄地抽插了十几下，便射在Peter的身体里。  
两人喘着气看着对方，Peter伸出手指抚着Tony因被汗水沾湿而贴在额上的浏海，然后在他额上吻了一下，「我好喜欢你……好喜欢你……我爱你……」他原本就满脸水气，讲完这句后更是双眼开始泛着泪光。  
Tony一手仍然抱着Peter，另一只手拨开了Peter的湿浏海，动作怜惜，「我爱你。」  
两人抵着额头，相视而笑。  
这个夏天，还很长。  



End file.
